Currently, power semiconductor devices are packaged in leadframe packages that are relatively large and that include complex arrangements to handle the large currents and heat dissipation in the devices. These devices have a control terminal and a first current-conducting terminal on one surface of the die, and a second current-conducting terminal on the other surface of the die. The control terminal and the first current-conducting terminal are electrically coupled to the leadframe, such as by flip-chip bonding. The leadframe and package are encased by an electrically insulating material. The second current-conducting terminal may be metallized and left bare by the package for electrically coupling to a substrate, or, in more complex arrangements, may be electrically coupled to the leadframe by a die clip.